


jump in with me, jump (into) me

by ragingserenity (logologist)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Gags, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logologist/pseuds/ragingserenity
Summary: He puts his towel down on a free lounger by the pool and is about to head for the inviting coolness of thewater when something catches his eye under the towel on the next lounger. It’s pink, and when he gently nudges the towel back, is revealed to be heart-shaped and looking like soft silicone.He looks back down at the little silicone heart. It’s almost innocent. But only almost. With a smirk, he picks the little thing up and weighs it in the palm of his hand. Definitely not just a little silicone heart. There’s a slight weight to it from the battery and the transmitter. The only remaining question is: whose the fuck is this?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Mentioned Finn Collins/Raven Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186
Collections: Bellarke smut





	jump in with me, jump (into) me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Emily! Hope you like this one!

The quad party is pretty much already in full swing by the time Bellamy makes it to the pool. Granted, since he’s the only one who doesn’t actually live there, he has the longest way, but it’s still good to see his gang. He parks his truck in front of his sister’s unit, leaving most of his stuff – including his t-shirt – inside, taking only his keys and a towel. He reaches over the little side gate and slides back the bolt, letting himself into the relative privacy of the yards.

By some stroke of luck, the construction company designed the four units' yards to touch on a small pool. Now, that could’ve proved disastrous for some combinations of renters, surely. But luck would have it that they’re all around the same age, and get along great. Plus, nobody has annoying children that would try to spend their entire summer in said pool yet.

Thus, at least one weekend a month, everyone gets together to have a pool party, complete with too much beer and grilled food. And by virtue of being a whiz at the grill _and_ Octavia’s big brother, Bellamy got himself a standing invitation.

Conscious of his duties, he waves over to the assembled troupe, noting both Octavia and her roommate, Clarke, being among the crowd. If his eyes stick a little longer to Clarke than generally appropriate… well, he’s pretty sure _everyone’s_ eyes stick a little longer to Clarke than generally appropriate. Girl’s got very appreciable assets, and the powder blue bikini top she’s wearing today is really not leaving much to the imagination. Her bottom half is underwater, leaving him to imagine – and hope – that she’s wearing a matching pair of bottoms.

He enters the house through the back door that leads directly into the kitchen, and surveys the meat situation in the fridge – as usual, they’ve stocked up – before he grabs a beer for himself and heads back out. He puts his towel down on a free lounger by the pool and is about to head for the inviting coolness of the water when something catches his eye under the towel on the next lounger. It’s pink, and when he gently nudges the towel back, is revealed to be heart-shaped and looking like soft silicone.

Bellamy glances at the pool, where Clarke and Octavia are horsing around with the two guys from across the quad, Finn and Murphy. The girls have climbed onto the guys' shoulders and are trying to push each other into the water, and Clarke is quickly losing, and not for the first time. Yet she fights back with vigor, her natural competitiveness taking over.

He looks back down at the little silicone heart. It’s almost innocent. But only almost. With a smirk, he picks the little thing up and weighs it in the palm of his hand. Definitely not just a little silicone heart. There’s a slight weight to it from the battery and the transmitter. The only remaining question is: whose the fuck is this? If it’s his sister’s… well, he doesn’t really wanna think about it too much, but he figures it’d be at least good for one quick round of messing with her, and maybe teaching her a lesson. If it’s Clarke’s… well, then he might either end up having the best day of his life, or forever ruin his chances of getting with her.

Not that he’s really made any appreciable headway until this day. So what’s to lose? Besides, if it’s hers, then she’s kinky enough to do this during a fucking pool party with all her neighbors there. And then she might just be down for this, too.

With a carefully schooled face, Bellamy turns back to the pool, watching Clarke barely wrestle O back into an even position. He squints a little and thumbs the little plus button on the heart four times.

Even he can hear Clarke’s gasp, and her strength slips; Octavia seizes the chance and pushes hard, dislodging Clarke from Finn’s shoulders to send her tumbling backwards into the water. Bellamy gets a great view of her bouncing tits in the pull of gravity before she goes under, noting with maybe a little more than a hint of disappointment that her bottoms don’t, in fact, match her top – they’re a plain black pair of briefs, nothing particularly sexy – though they do a great job at hiding anything that might be sticking out of her. Sensible, at least. Kinky _and_ sensible.

Except for leaving the remote where some unsuspecting soul could find it. But he can hold that over her later.

He thumbs the intensity back down three times – this way, it’s at the very least still on, if only on the lowest setting. Then, he hides it under his towel, together with his keys, before he jumps into the pool.

Clarke is still wiping wet hair out of her face when he wades up next to her.

“Lost, huh?”

She whips around, her long, blond, wet braid spraying him with little droplets. Cocking her head, she gives him an unimpressed look, despite the slight blush on her cheeks. “Duh. O usually hands my ass to me.”

He grins. “Then why do you keep taking her challenges?”

“Because I can’t back down.” The “duh” is left unsaid, this time, but her expression speaks volumes. “If I don’t even compete, she’s gonna walk all over me.”

_Don’t tell me that this vibrator thing is some kind of bet between you two,_ he thinks. Aloud, he says, “Well, one of these days you’re gonna get her.”

Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles back at him. “Maybe. I’ll keep trying, though.”

They join the others, and it’s pretty much a party like any other, with beer flowing, jokes flying, and people getting dunked regularly. Except Bellamy’s eyes are even more glued to Clarke than they would normally be – for one, her nipples are pretty much constantly hard, poking through the light blue fabric of her bra-style bikini top, which, by the way, creates an insane amount of cleavage. For another, he’s looking for any sign, any little hint that his suspicion is right, that it’s her who’s wearing the vibrator that answers to the remote he found.

Eventually, people start calling for food, so Bellamy follows the call of duty and mans the grill. Clarke sidles up next to him as he turns up the gas, still dripping wet, towel in hand.

“You want dibs on the burgers?” he asks, casually palming his pocket where the little remote sits next to his keys.

“Actually, I think I’m more in the mood for a hot dog today. Or two.”

“I can do that. How black do you like yours?”

“Ha. Ha. You know how I like my hot dogs, Bell.” With that, she turns and walks back to the loungers. He can barely restrain himself from reaching into his pocket and dialing up the vibe, just because it would be a tad obvious if he did it now. Though, come to think of it, she has to have figured out already that somebody took the remote, and the list of candidates is… well, him, pretty much. And she hasn’t yelled at him or cornered him and demanded it back, which… means she’s okay with him having it? Maybe she _wanted_ him to find it? With that thought in mind, did her comment about hot dogs maybe…

He shakes his head, focusing back on the mound of raw meat and turning it edible.

Clarke indeed grabs a hot dog as soon as they’re ready, nearly bouncing on her toes beside the grill. He can’t help watching her as she dresses it with mustard, and then she takes a bite and – _fuck_ , she actually _moans_. Okay. Even Bellamy knows that he does _not_ possess magical cooking powers that can turn grocery store hot dogs into something worthy of a moan.

Somebody smacks his shoulder, making him yelp and tear his eyes away from Clarke. O scowls at him. “Hello? Earth to Bellamy? Can I get a burger, please?”

He’s thankful that she doesn’t even comment on where his eyes were; she has to have noticed. He quietly serves Monty and Harper, the couple from unit number 3, and then grabs a burger for himself to sit down for a minute and watch Murphy absolutely destroy Finn at impromptu water polo. Finn clearly tries to grin and bear his loss, but every time Murphy outmaneuvers him or steals the ball, Finn gets more frustrated.

“Poor Finn,” Clarke says, sidling up next to Bellamy. “I feel like he’s just trying to impress O and me.” Bellamy looks over and raises an eyebrow. “As if either of us would be into him. I mean, he’s okay and all, but… hardly exciting, if you know what I mean. Plus, he’s kinda dating a girl in Monty’s engineering class, and I, for one, really don’t wanna get mixed up in any mess that his dick created.”

Bellamy finishes his burger before casually slipping his hand into his pocket. “Well, I’m glad you’re not planning on hooking up with him.”

She giggles. “What, you don’t like him?”

No, he really doesn’t. But they’re talking entirely too much about another guy who apparently neither of them like all that much. So instead of answering, he asks, “How did you like your hot dog?”

“It was aaaaaahhhmaziiiiing!” Clarke’s response devolves into moans when he hits the up button several times. Even Finn and Murphy stop playing briefly and look over, making Clarke scramble to sit down, as Bellamy subtly dials the vibrations back. He doesn’t know how many levels this toy has, so he makes sure not to bump it up to more than five, and then takes it back down to what’s probably one or two. Clarke pants, trying to keep quiet, one hand pressed to her chest over her heart.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asks, voice dripping with concern. “Are you okay?”

When she starts to answer, he bumps it up again, turning her words into a drawn out, low moan. “Yoooooooooohhhhh myyyyyyy goooooooooodddddd….”

Back down to low it is. “Clarke?”

And back up. “IIiiiiiiihhhhhhhooooooohhhhhhh….”

And down. “What’s wrong?”

Her hands have a death grip the armrests of her chair, but instead of verbally responding, she fixes him with a glare.

Up.

“Fffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuu….” she presses out between her teeth and her bottom lip.

Down.

“Ihateyou,” she manages to spit out just before he bumps it up once more, making her actually double over in her seat, face hiding between her knees. When she starts to shake, he dials it back down one more step than before, leaving it either on the lowest level or entirely off. Clarke breathes heavily through her nose, carefully righting herself after a couple of moments.

“When did you figure it out?” he asks.

“Right away,” she tells him, still panting. “Nobody else was dry at the time. Or had a free hand, really. And you were on the lounger next to mine. Didn’t take Sherlock Holmes to put two and two together.”

Just for that, he clicks it up two levels, which draws a sigh from her. Okay, so he hasn’t been as stealthy as he thought. She doesn’t seem to mind, though.

“Were you hoping I’d find it?”

She takes a deep breath, then nods quickly. “I know you’ve been checking me out, Bellamy. And… well, I quite enjoy looking at you, too. So… well, I figured, why not see if you’d go for it?”

He nods. “And if I hadn’t?”

“Well, either a missed opportunity, or you’d have outed yourself as a gentleman. Nothing wrong with that, believe me, but… I really like that your mind is as dirty as mine.”

Bellamy grins and thumbs it up another level. “Oh, you don’t know how dirty my mind is.”

The armrest creaks slightly under Clarke’s grip. “And you don’t know how dirty mine is.”

He chuckles. “Touche. But… I would really like to compare notes and find out.”

“Mmmhmm… that was the idea, yes.”

Two bumps down. “Have you come yet?”

She shakes her head.

“Want to?”

A deep breath. “Not here. I’m not _that_ much of an exhibitionist.”

“Kitchen?”

“Bathroom, upstairs. Follow me in a few minutes.”

As she leaves, he bumps it up again, causing her step to falter a little bit.

Bellamy cooks another round of burgers and hot dogs, which pulls the crowd back to the deck for a little while. Questions about Clarke are easily fielded, and soon enough, everyone is back in the pool, minus Bellamy, who’s volunteered to put the leftovers away and get more drinks out.

The moment everyone’s attention is off of him, he slips inside and makes his way up the stairs.

“You took your sweet time,” Clarke whispers as she pulls him into the bathroom and locks the door.

She’s naked. That’s the first, and really the only thing his mind processes before it short-circuits. Her bikini top is slung over the shower curtain rod, while the bottoms are on the floor by the toilet. And Clarke is standing in front of him, back to the door, hands on her hips, and her glorious tits out in plain sight. They hang off her chest, round and ripe and heavy, tan lines clearly visible. Dusty pink nipples and areolas cap them off, standing proud and erect.

“Well?” she prompts.

“Fuck.” Well, it’s an appropriate first word. “You’re… fuck.” Okay, brain, get it together. “Clarke, you’re gorgeous.”

She smiles. “Thank you.” Her eyes drop to his shorts none too subtly, so he follows her unspoken request and pulls them down, revealing his already half-hard cock. His eyes trail up her body, from her cute little feet up her shapely legs, and catch on the piece of pink silicone that sits squarely in her slit. He blinks, then bends down again and fishes the remote from his shorts.

“How do we do this?” he asks.

“Well, if you ask me – which you are – then I’d say you fuck me. Don’t much care how, so I’ll leave that up to you. I just really want your cock in my pussy.” She smirks. “Oh, and I’m clean. And on the pill. So… bare?”

Bellamy nods slowly, his mind doing what it can to catch up. His cock is faster, already hardening more, bobbing slightly in the air between them in the rhythm of his heartbeat. “Straight to the point, huh?” He chuckles. “Well, in that case… how about you get on your knees?”

She does so with a smile. “I said I wanted it in my pussy, Bell.”

“Well, if you do, then you’ll help make it hard, right?”

In lieu of a response, Clarke leans in and sucks the tip into her mouth, grasping the base with her hand. Bellamy sucks in a sharp breath. Her mouth is hot and wet and her tongue is _very_ … nimble. Yeah. She flutters it around him, hitting all of the good spots. She strokes the rest a little, too, and in barely any time at all, he’s as hard as a rock.

Smirking, Clarke stands up again, still lightly jerking his cock with her hand. “How’s that, daddy?”

Bellamy’s throat tightens a little. “Good girl,” he replies.

“Will you fuck me now, daddy?”

Bellamy nods. “Anything for my little girl.” He looks around, trying to determine the best position, and his eyes land on the window. The panes are frosted glass, but the bottom is lifted up just slightly. Not enough that anyone could see in from the ground outside, but enough to let in the sounds of splashing water and raucous people.

“Bend over, hands on the windowsill,” he orders. “Can you keep quiet?”

“I don’t know, daddy,” she replies, getting into position. She even arches her back and sticks her ass out at him all by herself. “I think your cock is going to feel so fucking good in my little pussy… I don’t think I can keep quiet.”

Bellamy stoops and picks up her bikini bottoms, rolls them into a wad, and holds that up to her mouth. Clarke obediently opens and lets him push the wet fabric into her mouth, moaning quietly when he clamps his hand over top of it after.

“That should do, princess,” he says.

From behind her, the toy in her pussy is even more obvious. It’s U-shaped, with one end resting on her clit, while the other end is going up inside of her. Bellamy glides his fingertips over her puffed up, wet labia, making her groan quietly, before he pushes a couple of fingers into her already partly stuffed pussy. The inner part of the toy is on the slim side, just by feel, and it vibrates against his fingers. Clarke’s groan gets louder when he pushes on the end, which he suspects sits right on the inside of her clit.

“Think you can keep that in and take my cock, princess?” he asks, rubbing back and forth across the wet silicone. “Think your tight little cunt can take that stuffing?”

She moans and nods emphatically.

“Of course it can, right? Like your little mouth can take whatever I wanna stuff into it, can’t it?” Another moan and nod. “Good girl,” he praises, pushing the end of the toy against her flesh one more time before withdrawing his fingers and taking a hold of his cock instead. He briefly thinks that it’s almost criminal that their first fuck is not with her on her back, letting him admire her tits, but in the little bathroom, that would really not be practical. He’s just gotta have to make up for that next time.

“You ready?” he asks, lining his cock up to her entrance. He can already feel the vibrations, wondering how much it’s going to affect him. When Clarke whines and wiggles her ass, he chuckles and pushes just the tip inside of her, letting the head fully pop past the opening.

Clarke groans deep in her throat, and Bellamy mirrors her. Her cunt is so much tighter and hotter on his cock than on his fingers. Plus, the vibrations of the toy now carry from the head at least halfway down the shaft, and it makes him feel funny – in a good way, but also in a ‘I’m gonna cum real fast’ kinda way. Letting go of her mouth, he grips her hips with both hands, takes a breath, and then shoves the remainder of his cock deep into her welcoming pussy.

She makes a choked sound, and he can see her fingers scrabbling for purchase on the wooden windowsill. She rises to the balls of her feet, but he just pushes her down again. Really, nothing he’s ever felt compares to the feeling of her hot, tight, wet cunt enveloping his rock hard cock. Maybe it’s the vibrations of the toy putting a unique spin on it, but he has a feeling it’s probably just… Clarke.

“Ffffckkk,” she groans finally, snapping him out of his thoughts. With a grin, he complies, withdrawing a little, and then slamming his hips forward again, connecting with her backside. The extra tightness and friction due to the toy is really getting to him quickly, he notices after a few strokes. He’s not gonna last much longer, and it’s really going to get embarrassing.

The least he can do is make sure that she comes, so he jams his thumb on the little plus button on the remote, driving the toy up to the max. Clarke shrieks into her makeshift gag, and Bellamy grits his teeth to bear the strong vibrations. A few seconds pass with him just staying embedded deep in her pussy, and then Clarke comes with a drawn out groan and full body spasms. Her cunt flutters around his cock, squeezing him, but it’s just not enough to tip him over. He drops the toy’s level down to where he can barely feel it buzz anymore, and then resumes fucking into her. She’s panting, clinging to the windowsill with all that’s left of her strength. Little mewls escape past the stuffing in her mouth as Bellamy chases his own orgasm. Every thrust carries him a little closer, closer, closer, until he mashes his hips into her ass one final time, spilling his come deep inside of her.

Clarke has a stupid, fucked out smile on her face as they get dressed again. Bellamy is slightly surprised when she leaves the toy in her pussy and simply slides her still very wet bikini bottoms back on over it.

“So… should we talk about this?” he starts, after he’s clicked the toy entirely off, and put the remote by the sink.

“Mhm… we probably should,” she agrees. “But not now. The others are probably gonna notice that we’re gone.”

“Would that be so bad?” he teases, though deep inside, he really hopes that she says no. Not that he regrets fucking her, but now that he has, he finds that he really wants more.

“Well… I don’t want O to figure out that we were fucking in here. She’s gonna make me scrub every inch if she does.” She pushes up on her tiptoes and presses her lips to his. “But no, I’m not ashamed of being with you, if that’s what you mean. Really, really not.”

He grins stupidly. “Good.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah.”

“BELLAMY!”

They both start, looking at each other with wide eyes.

“WHERE ARE THE DRINKS?!”

Clarke starts to chortle. “I’ll go hide in my room for a minute. You better go pacify Her Royal Majesty. Say you needed to use the bathroom if she asks.”

He nods. As she passes him to slip out the door, he grabs her shoulder and spins her around, leaning down to steal another kiss before he lets her go.

“COMING!” he yells back.


End file.
